


Heroes Fall

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Heroes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Even the Gods can die. Humanity's oldest tales tell stories of impossible beings that can hold the world on their shoulders, but even these beings sometimes falter and fail. Alexandra Danvers just never expected this God, this hero, to fall.





	

Kara smiled.

It was a small smile, and the corners of her lips barely twitched upward, but it was a smile. She smiled despite the blood—rich and crimson—that seeped out of her mouth in a slow and steady ooze. She smiled despite the pain—loud and roaring—that sparked through her nerve endings and erupted in her brain. She smiled despite the tears—unrelenting and unrepentant—that flowed down her cheeks. She smiled because she could.

“Kara,” her name clicked on the end of someone’s tongue, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, seconds before a clammy hand wrapped around her forearm. “Oh god, Kara, no.” 

“Alex,” Kara breathed out the sound of her partner’s name and tipped her head in the direction of the older woman’s warmth, “I’m sorry.” 

“No,” Alex whimpered pleadingly, “we can fix this. I swear I’ll fix this.” 

“You can’t.” Kara lifted a hand, it wavered in the air when her muscles struggled to resist Earth’s gravity for the first time since her arrival on the small blue planet, to brush the tips of her fingers across Alex’s cheek. She smeared crimson red and glittering green along the pale white ridge of Alex’s cheekbone. “Nothing… Nothing to fix.” 

“You can’t leave me.” Alex begged as she pressed Kara’s slippery slimy fingers to her face with a desperate hand. 

“I don’t want to.” Kara mumbled with a frown. “Wish I didn’t have to.” 

“Please…” Alex whispered. “Let me fix you.”

“Wish you could,” the younger woman said, “it’s in my blood now. No going back.” 

Alex bent her neck until her forehead pressed against Kara’s temple. Tears rushed down the Agent’s face in an unrelenting torrent as torment bubbled up in her gut. “Please, you can’t leave me, I need you.” She mumbled, ignoring the tangy iron smell of Kara’s blood, and pushed her nose into the Kryptonian’s golden curls.

“Live for me.” Kara said as she rubbed the pad of her thumb across Alex’s cheek. “Find someone… Find someone else to love.” 

“I…” Alex shook her head, rocking her forehead against Kara’s skull, and a sob rose out of her throat. “Don’t ask me to do that.” 

“The world needs a hero Alex.” Kara smiled, and it was a small smile but a firm smile. “You’re my Hero.”

“I need _you_.” Alex whimpered, clutching at Kara’s shoulders, desperate to hold the woman together with her bare hands. Her fingers itched to tear open Kara’s veins, to pick out every single traitorous speck of Kryptonite from her blood, to piece her back together as whole and perfect as her memories.

“I’ll always be with you.” Kara whispered—hissed—when her lungs struggled to fill with air. “El Mayara Alex.”

Alex held Kara’s gaze as the younger woman’s heartbeat slowed to an achingly slow throb before bending her head to press a tender—loving—kiss to the woman’s lips. “I love you.” Alex whispered against Kara’s mouth before swallowing her last breath into their kiss.


End file.
